New Imperium of Novania
Overview Law and order. Peace and prosperity. All things the Imperium of Novania strive to uphold. The Novanian Royal Army stand to protect the city of Hearth as well as monitor the provinces held by the counts. Working side-by-side with the experts of the Novanian Intelligence Collective as the limbs of the Imperium, they uphold the laws created to protect the people of the kingdom and to persecute those who shall cause harm to the well being of the public. For King and Kingdom, they shall serve with an iron will, and iron hand. Novanian Royal Army The Novanian Royal Army, or NRA, is the country's main fighting force and is divided into two regiments, the Sentinels, and the Rangers. The overall military is overseen by the General, and Colonel, where each regiment is led by a Major. General '''Highest rank. Oversees all administrative efforts in the NRA, and his or her order’s supersede those of all those below. '''Colonel '''Second in command. Collects report from Infantry, Ranger, Naval and Milias. Often oversees Infantry and Ranger divisions, and it’s not uncommon to see him on the field of battle leading troops in battle. '''Major '''The major of the Novanian Sentinels handles it’s day to day operations, handing out assignments and orders, organizing trainings and reporting to the Colonel and General. '''Captain '''Two captains. Each lead a unit of assigned soldiers. '''Lieutenant Sergeant Corporal Private Recruit '''Introductory rank to either division consisting of training. '''Cadet '''Children between the ages of 13 and 16 interested in military service may train under a Captain or over. Once the age of maturity has been reached they are promoted to the rank of Corporal in the division assigned to their captain. '''Sentinel Regiment The backbone of the Novanian forces. The Sentinel Regiment’s duties are often split between guarding the nation’s capital, investigating crimes within towns alongside the NIC, and quickly dealing with threats that the nation may face. Usually trained in the use of plate armor, shields and focus on close to medium range combat, including polearms, long swords, axes, maces and crossbows. Ranger Regiment The Ranger Regiment’s duties are more focused on patrolling the nation’s wilderness and roads, investigating crimes and occurrences outside of city and town walls alongside the NIC, they often make up most of the force sent on important activities outside of the nation. Usually trained in the use of light armor such as leather, chainmail, and shields. They focus on close to long range combat, including short blades, axes, and crossbows, and bows. Novanian Intelligence Collective The Novanian Intelligence Collective is composed of some of the brightest and skilled minds in the kingdom. They come together often working to study situations and how to resolve them efficiently, and to analyze crime, political figures, and foreign affairs. Their focus, though, is mainly that of technological innovations and the study of the arcane energies, and the mysteries they bring to Aevonhold. Director '''Overall director of funds, resources and manpower in the organization to best collect information or advance research important to the nation, as decided by the King, Council, or herself. '''Archivist '''The Archivist is responsible for managing the national libraries, the Collective Archives, and for seeing to the acquisition of records and books, and maintaining them for the nation. '''Ministry of Research The Ministry of Research is in charge of leading all research in the Collective, including balancing their own smaller budgets and resources, and to see that research projects are actively worked upon in the various facilities. They may recommend, but not start their own research projects without prior approval of the Director. Minister '''In charge of leading top level research projects, and delegating duties and assigning projects to scribes and inspectors. '''Senior Scribe '''Scribes who have performed brilliant work and have made a great contribution to the Collective, they get an increased paycheck and additional insignia on their uniform, as well as authority over regular Scribes. These members might be put in charge of specific projects. '''Inspector '''Scribe '''A scribe is a member of the above department, who work within the role given to them by senior scribes, including being made a member of project. Can be assigned to multiple assignments, if the need calls for it. '''Initiate '''Introductory rank to the NIC, they are often paired with other Scribes to assist in research and field studies. '''Junior '''Children between the ages of 13 and 16 interested in aiding in the Collective may be mentored under a Senior Scribe. Once the age of maturity has been reached they are made a full member in the Ministry. Category:Factions